Little Guy
THANKS TO SANTED SAILOR FOR GIVING ME A REDRAW OF LITTLE GUY. - Memory_001 Lignen Hammil "Little Guy" Gunpanow (formerly Billy Bob Joe or King Liguen), (better known as Little Guy and formerly known as Big Guy), is the main protagonist of Greeny Phatom, Greeny LOL and many other Greeny Phatom-related shows. His birthday is on March 2. He once led the Anti-Gree City Army with had a lot of Greeny Phatom characters (especially Santed Sailor), as well as those from Geo's World, World of Jake, Luke City, Finley's World, and the Baxter Bros and more (except Gree City) in Greeny Phatom The Movie 3. He is voiced by series creator Robert Stainton, which is somewhat disappointing because he doesn't deserve the job while the other voice actors do because he sounds somewhat old. Little Guy hates shows such as Gree City, The Buneary Show, and Bryan's World. He likes shows such as Greeny Phatom, (of course he likes that show), Geo's World, Punic Circle, and other Greenytoons. Personality He is the king of 123 Greeny Phatom. He is mostly annoyed and gets angry at some stuff he hates. He has a huge hatred of Russian songs, which explained his hot-headedness. Asides from that, he is the main protagonist of the series and a good character. Design There are facts about Little Guy's design. *His head is orange with two eyes and a mouth. *He wears pink clothing like his shirt and pants. *He has black pupils and iris on his eyes. Gallery 185px-Littleguygotmilk0.png|Little Guy from "Got Milk?". 2012-8-8-18-14.jpg|Little Guy angry File:Capture.PNG.png|Little Guy from "Reading Windows Errors". LittleGuyNewStance.gif|A Little Guy M.U.G.E.N sprite LittleGuyV2Idle.gif|A Little Guy M.U.G.E.N sprite. Mugen958.png|Little Guy from "M.U.G.E.N". NewLittleGuy.png|By AzaelWikia Unknown-1422753015.jpg LGandGM.jpg|Little Guy and Greeny Michael. 2015-4-7-16-46.jpg|Little Guy from "Things Gone Wrong". Littleguyandpixar.png|Little Guy and Luxo Jr. Greeny_Phatom_The_Movie_3_Gree_Guy's_Revenge_PSVita_cover.png|Little Guy in the cover of the PS Vita version of "Greeny Phatom The Movie 3: Gree Guy's Revenge". LittleGuy1994Pilot.png|Little Guy in the pilot episode of Greeny Phatom (notice the current appearance) Bigguydrbenson.png|Earlest concept of Little Guy, known as Big Guy. Geo_Guy_VS._Greeny_Phatom.jpg|Little Guy and Geo Guy. Little Guy and the Dream House.png|Little Guy from "Dream House" (2012) Little Guy (With Shadow).png|A new HD Little Guy (The first Photoshop Little Guy EVER) LittleGuyKTMWikia8000.png|Little Guy as drawn by KTMWikia8000 little-guy_damen-walker.gif|Little Guy as drawn by Damen Walker Little_Guy_(1).png|Little Guy (Scratch 1.4) The Many Types of Little Guy.png|All different types of Little Guy by a random user (Suggest if I miss one). Output d5lWYS.gif|Scared Little Guy Legend's Vision (1).png|Little Guy with Shadow Golden Lockjaw 323571 colebobanimation littul-gi.jpg|By Coleisawesomeman01 Animation Test 01 0001 002 0001.jpg Animation Test 01 0001 001 0001.jpg 2015-06-08-18-22-59--185817751.jpg|By xxthathedgehogxx Nightmare Little Guy.png|Nightmare Little Guy 3D Little Guy Face (Made with Photoshop!).png|A 3D Little Guy Head Little Guy GPTM3.png|Little Guy from Greeny Phatom The Movie 3 Little Guy puppet.png|Robert Stainton's Little Guy puppet, built by Puppet Heap. Little Girl and Little Guy as babies (PLEASE REDO!).png|Little Guy and Little Girl in early 1962. Little Guy and Little Girl as middle school kids.png|Little Guy and Little Girl in 1973. Little Guy hugging Little Girl.png|Little Guy hugging Little Girl. LEEEETULLLGUAIIIIIIII.png|Little Guy as seen on Little Guy's New Adventures, drawn by MLG Boris A.K.A Enzo. Little Guyyyy.png|By BattleForBFDIFan4 s_CeXlt7rem.jpg|Little Guy being painted as yellow. Trivia *In one of the drawings that Springtrapfan21 made, Little Guy is seen standing with Shadow Golden JawLocker. *He is called Logan in Classic AJ's version. *He's the main character of Greeny Phatom, as well as the main protagonist of the show. *Little Guy is the king of 123 Greeny Phatom. *In the Japanese dub of Greeny Phatom, Geo's World and Punic Circle, he's voiced by Katsuji Mori. *He is voiced by females in the Dutch, European Portuguese, Finnish, and Icelandic dubs. Little Guy's female Finnish voice actress was previously a member of the Golden Voice and Agapio Racing Team studios (Agapio handled her for the Finnish dub's early years), in the Dutch dub, Little Guy is voiced by Melise de Winter (known for voicing Shinnosuke Nohara in Shin Chan) since Season 19 of Greeny Phatom, **Ironically, Rita Blanco (his European Portuguese voice actress) also voices Little Girl. * Aleix Estadella, Little Guy's Castilian Spanish voice actor, also voiced him in the short-lived Catalan dub. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Greeny Phatom